


Entirely Selfless and Utterly Romantic

by rosssaliie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, if its well received, this might? continue into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosssaliie/pseuds/rosssaliie
Summary: the government? lesbians??? declarations of love!!! you better believe it
Relationships: jessie madison/meghan reynolds
Kudos: 2





	Entirely Selfless and Utterly Romantic

The call came in at 5:17pm. 

“Agents Madison and Reynolds,” said the automated voice, “you have been assigned to the Fischer case. Your objective is to eliminate Charles Fischer at any cost. Everything you need is in the safe house. Do not let anyone interfere with your objective.” 

The call cut out. 

The two agents were hunched over the coffee table, flipping through the file in front of them. The safe house was bare, consisting of only two beds, two chairs, and the coffee table. It was still nicer than many of the others they had stayed in, and Madison was excited that they even  _ had  _ a coffee table. The walls were also bare, and painted an awful beige. Madison couldn’t stand it. 

“Okay, so it says that Fischer always works late in his office. That’s where we’ll find him,” Reynolds read from the paper. 

Madison leaned back in her chair. “Why can’t you just give me a straight answer?” 

Reynolds ignored her question. “The building has several armed guards throughout the building, so we can’t storm in and we’ll have to sneak out.”

“It’s because you don’t think I could do it, do you?” She pulled her blonde hair back and tied it off with a ponytail. Long, wavy bangs framed the sides of her face. 

The other agent whipped her head around to look at her. “I never said that.” She looked the woman up and down. “I think you’re entirely capable of stealing a coffee table.” Her black, bobbed hair was pin straight; as were her bangs, which cut off just above her eyebrows.

Madison lolled her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. “ _ Obviously _ , but the question is do you think I could steal  _ this _ coffee table and not get fired?” She stood up, her legs looking exquisitely long in the heeled ankle boots she was wearing. She walked over to a set of large cabinet doors and yanked them open. Inside were several large guns mounted to the wall, with smaller ones hung on the doors. “Hey, they gave us grenades this time!” 

Reynolds dropped her head into her hands. She and Agent Madison had been partners for years, and she still couldn’t get over her unwavering perkiness. Especially with their job description. It was something Reynolds could never understand. “I doubt we’ll need them. If we do this job right, no one will know we’re there.” She closed the file and got out of her chair. “This is supposed to be a quick job, not a big one.”

The blonde woman nodded, but stuffed one of the grenades into an inside pocket of her jacket. “It’ll make me feel better,” she said, shrugging. “I mean, remember that job we got in Switzerland? Of all places,  _ that _ is where I feel like we could have used a grenade.” She put one of the small pistols into the waistband of her pants. 

“That’s only because  _ you _ were the one who pissed off the council members, and you wanted an easy out,” Reynolds joked. She slipped a silencer into her back pocket and holstered a glock to her hip. “Just don’t screw up this time, and you won’t need it.” She smiled in a sickly sweet way.

Madison rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure,  _ okay _ . But don’t forget, I’m not done talking about that coffee table.” She gazed back at the piece of furniture as she put a miniature revolver in her boot. “It’s just so cute.”

The dark haired woman scoffed. “You’re the worst, you know that?” Her tone was light. 

“And yet you always say that I’m your favorite person to be partnered with.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s because you like me, isn’t it?” She flicked a strand of hair out of her eye. “I always knew that one day we would leave the organization and run away together. It’s just meant to be.” 

Reynolds rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, Madison.” She looked down at her holster to hide her blush. “Let’s just do this so we can both go home, okay?” 

They arrived at the office building around 7:49pm. 

“I guess it’s bigger than I expected,” Madison noted as she got out of the unmarked car. “I mean, isn’t Fischer just supposed to be some lousy defense lawyer? Why does he work at such a nice firm?” 

“We don’t ask questions, Mads, we just do the job.” Reynolds handed her partner an ID badge. They were fake, of course, manufactured by their employer to let them gain access to the building. 

The streets were empty, but both women ducked their heads to avoid being seen by the outdoor security cameras. They swiped their badges against a card reader, and with one _ beep _ , the door unlocked. The lobby was immaculate. The marble floors gleamed from a fresh coat of wax. There were busts of what appeared to be Greek Gods, and a sophisticated looking receptionist desk. No one was stationed at said desk, so the agents moved swiftly to the stairwell. Avoiding security cameras at all costs was standard procedure. 

“I think that table would look good in my apartment,” Madison thought aloud, as she swept up the staircase with her gun in hand. “Don’t you think?” 

Reynolds shook her head. “You know I haven’t seen your apartment. We’re not allowed to meet outside of work. We don’t even know each other’s first names.” She never cared about those things until being partnered with Madison, though. Now, she wouldn’t have minded being a little closer to her coworker. Maybe a lot closer. Maybe… 

“Did I say ‘my’ apartment?” Madison’s cheery voice interrupted her train of thought. “I meant  _ our _ apartment. Just think - it could be our first piece of furniture together.” They stopped on the landing to the fourth floor. This was where their target was. 

“ _ Just open the damn door _ ,” Reynolds groaned. She lifted her gun, ready to shoot if there were any attackers. 

Thankfully, when Madison opened the door, the coast was clear. They stalked down the carpeted hallway, smart enough to keep their heads low and their jacket collars popped. Several empty offices filled the hallway, all with their lights off. 

“I thought they said this place had armed guards? Where are they, we haven’t seen anyone.” Reynolds was always the one to take caution, but this time, something felt extra  _ off _ to her. She couldn’t quite place it.

Madison shrugged. “We did take the stairs. Maybe the guards are on the first floor and we passed them.” Despite her attempt at rationalizing, Madison couldn’t deny that, instinctively, things were going to get bad. “One can hope, right?” 

They stopped at the end of the hallway, which connected to an open common area, and continued on the other side. Reynolds peeked around the wall. The space was completely empty. Only a few fold out chairs in a semicircle. She shook her head and turned back to Madison. “This feels wrong. Where is everyone? This should be way harder.” Her eyebrows pushed up in a sympathetic expression. “Let’s get out of here, okay? Call headquarters and tell them something went wrong.” She put her hand on Madison’s shoulder. “Please.”

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek. She held up a finger and stuck her head out around the corner. Sure enough, no one was there. “I don’t know. It definitely feels shady but… we should at least check out the office number we were given.” She looked to Reynolds. “Just to make sure there’s no one in danger.” She shuffled across the open space, quickly pressing herself against the corner of the next hallway. With a wave of her hand, Reynolds joined her. 

“Okay  _ fine _ ,” she agreed. “But like I said. We’re in and out. If no one is in there, we book it back to the safe house.” She pointed her gun forward and gestured to the second office on the right. “There it is.” The door was shut. Reynolds stood back across from it, and, giving a quick strong kick, busted it open. Upon opening the door, she lowered her gun. “What the  _ hell _ ?” 

The room was empty. There wasn’t a desk, a computer,  _ anything _ to indicate that it was an office for someone. There were a few empty shelves, and a glass pane between it and the rooms on either side. Both were also bare of any normal office furniture. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Madison wondered. “Did headquarters get it wrong?” She pulled the hair tie from her ponytail, letting her blonde locks stream over her shoulder. 

Reynolds shook her head. “No, headquarters never gets it wrong. Something’s going on.” She stepped back out into the hallway, noting that there were fire exits into the stairwell on either end. “Three entrances, three exits. Two staircases, one from out front if we were to come up the elevator.” She stood there for a moment, assessing everything they had been told. “Did you notice how little information they gave us? And how it didn’t make any sense?” She scratched the back of her neck in thought. “I mean, you even said, Fischer was supposed to be some nobody defense lawyer. So why send us to a huge building that looks like it’s cleaned  _ hourly _ .” 

“They wanted us here,” Madison continued. “They gave us a fake job just to get us in the building. Why?” She furrowed her eyebrows. “Why take anyone to an empty building that gets cleaned hourly… To kill them.” Her eyes met Reynolds’. 

At that moment, the far stairwell door flew open, and six armored men marched in formation down the hall towards the agents. 

“ _ Go! _ ” Reynolds pushed Madison into the office and slammed the door, just as a few shots went off. They slid all the way back to the wall, eyes wide and panting. “Shit.” She ejected the clip from her gun and checked the bullets. “Well at least they gave us loaded weapons. We might actually have a fighting chance.” She pointed in the direction of the closer stairwell. “We should bust through the glass as much as we can. Get close to the door. And then just make a break for it.” 

Madison nodded, pushing most of her hair to one side. “I think it’s finally time to leave the organization, dearest.” She smiled, and then pointed her gun at the glass on her right. Two shots were all it took to shatter. “Let’s go.” They ran into the neighboring office, flinching when they heard gunshots sound from beyond the door. “Are you sure we can make it? They have automatics.” 

Reynolds nodded. “We can make it.” She put her arm over Madison’s eyes, shooting out the next pane of glass. She dragged her into the next room, which happened to be the last one. “Okay. The door is right out there.” She took a deep breath. “If we can get out through the stairs, we’ll be home free.” She stared into Madison’s brilliant blue eyes. “And we can talk about taking that coffee table, okay?” 

The blonde smiled. “Can I just do one thing? In case something bad happens.” 

“It  _ won’t _ -”

“ _ Please _ . Just… indulge me?” Madison quickly leaned in and connected her lips with Reynolds’. She held her by the edge of her jacket, and then released her with a sigh of satisfaction. “Thank you.” 

Reynolds was unable to move for a split second, but the sound of gunshots reinvigorated her. She pressed herself against the wall. “Ready?” With a nod from her partner, she opened the door and the two began firing at the oncoming soldiers. They were closer now, closer than they had expected. The rain of gunfire and bullets coming down between them was nothing unfamiliar to the women. They braved it like they would at any other time. 

Madison fell forward and pushed the door open. When she saw Reynolds follow her, she managed to close it and twist the deadbolt. She leaned against it, sinking to the floor. A streak of blood stained the metal.

“Okay, I think we should be able to make it to the car without being caught,” Reynolds called from the fifth floor landing. She had deadbolted that door as well, and came running down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing Madison. “Mads?” She holstered her gun and ran to her friend. Reynolds crouched over her, checking her pulse. “Madison, hey, come on, wake up.”

The woman’s eye blinked open, but her skin was already paler than it should be. “Reynolds… I think I’m done for the night.” She removed a hand from her stomach, where a bullet had gone straight through her. Her white shirt was collecting most of the blood. “You gotta go. They’re gonna realize you locked the door upstairs… and they’re gonna come from the lobby.” She tried to use her bloody hand to push the agent away. 

Reynolds shook her head. “No, I’m not leaving you. We’ve gotten shot before, and we’ve been fine.” She attempted to pick her up, but couldn’t manage to get her off the ground. “We just gotta get you to a hospital,” she insisted. 

“The organization doesn’t allow hospitals, you know that. I’d just be killed after I’ve been fixed anyway. And so would you.” Madison placed a hand on the side of her partner’s face. “At least, right now, one of us has a chance of getting away.” She coughed hard, spitting up blood into her palm. “Mm… I don’t think… that’s good.” Her words slurred and started getting farther apart. Her breathing was shallow. 

Tears started to form in Reynolds' eyes as she adjusted herself onto her knees. “You can’t do this. I mean, you can’t die on me, Madison.” She took her jacket off and pressed it to the wound. 

Madison smiled. “You can’t… stop me. I don’t really have a choice… do I?” She looked up at the ceiling, hoping that staring towards the lights would dry her eyes of tears. “I’m really glad we got to work together, you know. I mean…” she sniffled, “who else would listen to some of the shit I say?” She laughed weakly. “God, the bullshit you put up with.” 

The dark haired woman tried to mimic Madison’s laugh, but couldn’t muster the sense of levity. “I never got tired of it, you know.” She continued to put pressure on Madison’s stomach. “I love working with you. You’ve always known that.” 

“Oh yeah?” Madison cocked her head to the side. “Then why have you never told me your name?” She raised her ever-expressive eyebrows. 

Reynolds managed to smile at that. “You wanna know my name?” She sniffled, and slowly removed her hands from her jacket. She held one out. “I’m Meghan. Meghan Reynolds.” 

Madison offered her own hand in return. “Jessie Madison.” They shook hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Meg.” There was a bang from up above, and she flinched. “You have to go,  _ now _ .” Hot tears were streaming down her face. “Please, I can’t stand… to watch them kill… you.”

Meghan pulled out two guns, and positioned herself in the corner of the landing, where she could see the fifth floor door. “I’m not leaving you behind, Mads.” 

“You have to!” Jessie crawled to the staircase, using the railing to pull herself to her feet. “I have an easy out, remember?” From within her jacket, she produced the unharmed grenade. “You go, I stay, I blow up bad guys. That way… they can’t… come after you.” Her knees buckled and she fell to the concrete. She pushed herself into a sitting position. “Get out. Live,  _ please _ . Steal a damn coffee table, for Christ’s sake.” She laughed again, but this time it turned into another harsh and deep cough. More blood came from her mouth.

Reynolds used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away. “Are you sure about this?” She lowered her guns as the banging on the door stopped. “Is this the sacrifice you  _ need _ to make?” She raised her eyebrows at the woman on the floor. 

Jessie shook her head. “Hey, don’t… don’t bring that up… right now. But yes… it is.” She started up at Meghan with resolve. “Let me do this. For you.” 

Meghan nodded and took a deep breath. “Then let me do one last thing for you. Okay?” She knelt down next to Madison, gently cupping her face and pulling her in for a kiss. It was the kind they had both been dreaming of having. Entirely selfless and utterly romantic. When she pulled away, her lips were covered in blood. “I’m in love with you. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Madison shook her head. “Not likely, darlin’. Now… get outta here, before I… blow this popsicle stand.” She motioned for Meghan to leave. 

She closed her eyes tightly, letting her tears be pushed out. With every ounce of strength, she pulled herself away from Madison, and ran down the stairwell to the lobby. Right at that moment, the other door across the room flew open. The soldiers marched out, and Reynolds fired several shots in their direction. After hitting at least one, she bolted straight out the door and started running down the empty city street. She didn’t stop. She couldn’t stop. She just let her legs carry her as far as they could, until she could barely feel them anymore. She must’ve gone for five minutes, when she heard a large explosion and felt the shockwave hit her in the back. Finally, she stopped, just in time to see the flames billowing out of the fourth floor of the distant building. Reynolds, no longer able to hold it in, let her body double over and shake with sobs. She collapsed to the ground, catching a glance at her watch

The building exploded at 8:09pm.

The sky was turning a light blue from the rising sun when a government operative kicked down the door to the safe house. He held his gun out, scanning for Agent Reynolds. He was flanked by two armed soldiers. The three split up throughout the safe house, clearing every room. She was nowhere to be found. The agent holstered his gun, glancing around the living room, when he saw the Fischer file on the floor, along with the disposable phone and the badge of Agent Reynolds. He left the house, followed by the soldiers, not realizing something very important. 

The coffee table was missing. 


End file.
